


The Key to a Happy Pack

by Feral_Fic_Writer



Series: The Key to a Happy Pack [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation, Bestiality - Not Overly Explicit, Body Modification, Bondage, Castration, Dirty Talk, Enemas, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Medical Torture, Non-Consensual Filming, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, forced puppy play, verbal feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral_Fic_Writer/pseuds/Feral_Fic_Writer
Summary: “Fucking pets. Sometimes they’re hardly worth the trouble.”Ramsay stamped to the portable kennel and pulled the tarp off to reveal the cowering, naked creature inside. Wide frightened eyes stared up at him.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Damon Dance-for-Me, Ramsay Bolton/Damon Dance-for-Me/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy/Reek
Series: The Key to a Happy Pack [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099742
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	The Key to a Happy Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanners (nanjcsy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dance For Me, Theon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287477) by [Nanners (nanjcsy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nanners). 



> A gift to Nanjcsy whose fics I periodically stalk and whose recent story "Dance for Me, Theon" set this rabid plot bunny loose in my brain.
> 
> If you're confused about the author name change, I posted this under a different penname I was using as a warm-up account but then decided I really wanted it to be under my Feral fics.
> 
> For those who follow Feral, I plan to return to my fics this year and resume writing. Those fics deleted from my account this fall will be edited, completed and republished.
> 
> Thank you for hanging with me as I sort myself out. The past couple years have not been easy (for most of us, I think.)

It was still black outside when Ramsay woke, pulled from pleasant blood-filled dreams by something rustling within the dark depths of his bedroom. Unconcerned, he stretched and yawned.

Wonderfully warm beneath his blankets despite the cool air, he was just drifting off again when there was another bout of muffled shuffling followed by low whine.

Sighing heavily he reached out and flipped on the bedside light. The noise coming from the draped box at the back of the room fell quiet.

“Really?” 

After a few silent beats a second timid whine answered.

Never mind the clock showed it was near time to get up anyway, covers angrily whipped back, Ramsay rose. “Fucking pets. Sometimes they’re hardly worth the trouble.” 

He stamped to the portable kennel and pulled the tarp off to reveal the cowering, naked creature inside. Wide frightened eyes stared up at him. Thin limbs trembled. Its right paw, fingers and thumb all trimmed to mid-knuckle, pressed to a scarred stump of penis jutting from a hairless groin.

Struck by the lovely pathetic-ness of this picture some of Ramsay’s ire dissipated. 

“Full bladder, fuck pup?”

Behind gridded metal panels a dirty head dipped. A strand of drool dangled from the dog-bone shaped gag binding a broken-toothed mouth.

“Potty, Reek?” Ramsay’s tone made it clear how much he hated having to repeat himself.

It never failed to amaze, given all Reek had been through, that he could still be made to blush. Color bloomed on pale, hollow cheeks. There was a tiny nod and another fragile, petitioning whimper.

While tempted to let him soil himself, Ramsay didn’t relish the thought of cleaning up after. And Reek certainly couldn’t do it adequately anymore in his fingerless state.

Besides, there was a whole new day ahead, sure to be filled with ample opportunities to find other things punishment-worthy.

“Come on.” Ramsay unbolted the kennel door, reached in, and grabbed Reek’s collar hauling him forward, annoyed at how he winced away after begging to be let out.

Roughly pulled, Reek emerged from the cage only to take an immediate tumble. He yelped when his left hand hit the floor. Ramsay rolled his eyes at the dramatics. It had been over a month since the ‘surgery’ to make that paw match the other.

“Bathroom,” he ordered, sending Reek off in the direction of the ensuite with a none-too-gentle kick to his welt-bruised bottom. Tender mitt clutched to his chest, Reek took off at a quick, limping, three-limbed crawl.

Following behind, Ramsay had the opportunity to admire his fuck puppy’s most recent modification. Within Reek’s now-elongated taint, a healthy pink glow surrounded stitched black threads, a tight seam where his testicles had been just two weeks prior.

By the time Ramsay flipped on the bathroom lights, Reek was already squatting in the shower. 

Ramsay studied his morning face in the mirror, combing through unruly bed-head with his fingers. In its reflection behind him Reek strained and shook until urine trickled in unsteady spurts from his stub. 

“God, it takes you so long to piss.” 

Eyes dropping from the mirror he turned around and regarded his pet with a sigh. “Since we’re up, I might as well get you ready for the day.”

He moved to the shower and turned on the water. Reek, howled and jolted when the cold hit him. 

“Oh hush, it’ll warm up in a minute.”

Once it heated to a comfortable level, Ramsay stripped off his boxers and joined him in the large stall. 

While he loved how soiled and sticky Reek was each night when he was put away, he couldn’t deny he got a certain amount of pleasure mapping all his pet’s most recent marks and tender spots during his morning wash.

A lathered washcloth traveled over multi-hued bruises as dirt and dried fluids were scrubbed away. Though he wasn’t being particularly rough, Reek continued to quake beneath his palm, panting and whining around his gag.

“I suppose that flea shampoo might burn a bit,” Ramsay murmured. He grinned and rubbed bubbles into skin scored from the previous day’s activities. Finished, he dropped the cloth and delivered a hard smack to Reek’s ass.

“Present.”

Reek’s chest hit the tiles instantly and his bent knees shifted and splayed to provide the best access to his asshole. 

Remembering all the training that had gone into getting such immediate, perfect posture made Ramsay a little wistful for their early days together. Tracing the nearly healed stitches he consoled himself, however, with how much better Reek was now. Shaped to please in so many different ways. 

At the tickle to his taint Reek started to sob. 

“Don’t make a fuss, Reek. It’s not like you were ever going to use them again.” Ramsay flicked what remained of his fuck pup’s cock in reminder. “And you look so much prettier without that useless, fat, wrinkled sac dangling down.”

This only made Reek cry harder.

Ungrateful thing.

“Well, maybe this will cheer you up.” Ramsay pressed a finger to Reek’s hairless, rosy hole and found it opened easily. “According to my calculations your stitches should be about ready to come out. You’ll resume full duties today.”

Reek had his docked paws pressed to his eyes now, hiding them. While it was pleasant to imagine he was crying tears of happiness Ramsay sourly suspected more likely he was still being petulant. Not that it mattered in the end. He reached for the specialized shower attachment and fed it into his pet’s well-trained pucker.

Holding the trigger down, warm water pulsed into Reek’s rectum. Ramsay monitored the flow carefully until his normally concave belly curved with a pleasing swell. Purple and yellow bruises expanded as skin grew taut. Once he decided Reek had reached his limit, Ramsay left him plugged with the nozzle for several minutes.

“Steady,” he warned when Reek began to whine and wiggle with cramps. He could almost make out the begged “please” around the bone gag.

“Don’t know why you’re in such a hurry. You still have two more rinses to go.”

By the time Reek’s clean-out was completed, the fuck pup was a wreck. Ramsay had been forced to wrestle him a bit his last rinse, so he was a little weary too. Now though, cleaned out and ass injected with two thick lube suppositories, Reek was the perfect picture of empty docility.

“Come on. Time to get you geared up.”

Looking more than a little bedraggled, Reek slumped after Ramsay to his grooming mat. He stayed quiet and pliable as he was dried and fastened into his chest harness and wrist cuffs. He whimpered a bit but didn’t fuss too much when fitted with the humbler straps that bound his ankles to his thighs. 

Over a year since he’d last stood on two feet, he probably didn’t need the humbler now. The straps made great handles too but his fuck pet was so light and little seeming these days, Ramsay barely needed them. Still, he liked the look of the black leather against smooth white skin and the bindings served other purposes.

A quick blowdry of wispy hair and Reek was ready to start his day. But before that…

Ramsay scooped him up. Of course, Reek burst into tears again but thankfully he was too worn out to put up any real struggle.

Reek turned his head into his shoulder, shuddering as he was carried out into the bedroom. Dropped onto his back on the mattress he squeaked but made no attempt to rollover.

“What do you say we play a little bit? Huh, pup?” Ramsay clambered up beside him and stretched out. He trailed his fingers up Reek’s belly and drew lazy circles where his missing nipple used to sit. “It’s been a while and I think I have been very patient regarding your recuperation.”

Reek’s pounding pulse was visible above his collar. Ramsay stroked here too, along soft throat skin, enjoying the hummingbird beat beneath his fingertips. 

Whether wise or resigned, Reek laid motionless in submission. So it was only the work of a few seconds for Ramsay to clip the catches of wrist cuffs to ankles before he slid around to kneel between his fuck puppy’s skinny splayed thighs.

Hitching narrow hips up with one hand he used his other to feed his dick into Reek’s fresh, wet hole. Reek’s head tipped back and he howled as Ramsay punched into him in one long slide and immediately began rutting like a real hound would.

Hands on knobby knees, Ramsay pressed them back, folding Reek in on himself so he could drive his dick deeper. Lubed up, his fuck pup’s ass was soft and slick as the finest pussy. Even better, Reek just laid there taking his cock like a bitch should, quiet under him but for the low grunts and pained moans jarred from his collared throat. 

Ramsay was ten minutes into his pounding when there was a commotion out in the hallway beyond the closed bedroom door.

He kept on thrusting even when the door opened and "The Boys" rushed in all wags and wiggles, nails scabbling on hardwood as they dashed madly around.

“I thought you were going to wait until I got home from my night shift?” Damon called from the doorway already pulling off his shirt. “So we could break our bitch back in together.”

“First of all, he’s my bitch.” 

Ramsay's words were meant for Damon but the growl in them was directed at Skinner, the biggest of their hunting hound studs. The bravest (or perhaps stupidest) too, Skinner had climbed right up on the bed. At Ramsay’s glare he turned his attention to Reek instead. Rumbling in greeting, he licked all over Reek’s gagged mouth.

“Second," Ramsay huffed, "What can I say? It’s been two weeks! Reek has a needy cunt and I have a greedy cock."

Laughing at this, Damon bent and unbuckled Reek’s gag so Skinner could have full access to his mouth. He tapped a tear-stained cheek with the spit-covered dog bone. “Open up, fuck pup, and kiss Skinner back. Let him know how happy you are to see him.”

Eyes darting back and forth between Ramsay’s rutting and Reek gagging on Skinner’s enthusiastic tongue, Damon was quick to kick out of his jeans and begin stripping his fat cock with his fist. With his free hand he picked up the video recorder left on the night stand and turned it on.

"How about another movie? It's been awhile."

Ramsay grunted his assent and kicked up his pace as the camera's red light winked on. "I imagine Reek's fans have missed him. Several of them have been begging to see his prettified cunt."

"Want me to try and keep your face out of the frame?"

"Doesn't matter, I'll blur it out and modify our voices in the edit, like usual."

Damon grinned and zoomed in where Ramsay and Reek's bodies connected, capturing their pulse. “And how’s that pussy, Rams? Good?” The way Ramsay’s hips stuttered it looked like he was getting close. 

“The best.” Ramsay chuckled and stretched up to meet a kiss around the camera. “Wait until you get in here.”

“Whenever you’re done.” Damon momentarily dropped his cock and grabbed Skinner’s collar to pull him down off the bed so he could claim Reek’s open mouth for himself. “You know I never mind your sloppy seconds.”

He sighed and pointed the lens to himself now pushing his cock between Reek’s gasping lips. “Yeah. This is good but I cannot wait to get into that cunt again."

He didn’t have to wait long. Ramsay delivered three more pounding thrusts that rattled Reek’s entire body and came with a guttural shout. 

No sooner had Ramsay slipped out than Damon passed the camera over. He gripped Reek’s harness, flipped him onto his side, and pulled his ass to the edge of the bed. Ramsay’s cum was still there, hot, when he slid into him. Using the straps encircling chest and thighs to anchor, Damon set a rhythm just as brutal.

“Oh fuck… Damn that’s great. Man, I have missed this pussy." He let go one hand to give Reek’s sweaty head a rough tussle. “Bet you’ve missed this too, huh, Reek? Your cunt been lonely without your studs to fill it?”

Flopped down on the bed beside Reek, still filming, Ramsay reached over and grabbed his mangled cock. He frowned when Reek shrieked and started begging him not to touch it. Thankfully the bone-gag was in easy reach. Alhough he had to click the camera off for a moment and it was a little tricky to refasten the makeshift muzzle, the way Reek’s head rocked with Damon’s thrusting.

Ramsay picked up the recorder again. “Where was I?”

“Do it again,” Damon urged when Ramsay reached once more for Reek’s stub. “Yeah. Bitch clenched his cunt so hard when you grabbed his little clit the first time. It was fucking fantastic.”

“Like this?” 

Even with the gag in, Reek’s cries were loud enough it pulled the hounds bedside. The Boys' panting faces looked on with a wrinkled-brow concern that made Ramsay laugh..

“Fuck yes, Rams! That’s perfect.” Damon leaned his weight down pinning Reek’s thrashing body. “Hold still, you stupid slut. Shut up and take it!

“Again, Ramsay. Please. It’s fucking amazing. You have to try it next time.”

“Maybe.” Ramsay was a little annoyed it was Damon who’d made this new discovery. But of course he could hardly wait now for his next turn.

“Do you think," Damon panted, "he’s able to get any pleasure from you pulling his cocklet like that?”

Ramsay hummed. “The head’s gone, and without his balls now, I don’t know how much sensation he’ll really have.” He slapped Reek’s flat, heaving belly. “Once he gets over these histrionics at having it touched, that is.”

Damon made the growling noises that signaled his impending climax. Ramsay sped up the pinching stroke of Reek’s stub.

“Not that it matters.” He studied Reek's face. Eyes clenched tight, drooling mouth gasping around his gag. Snot bubbled from his left nostril. 

So perfect and now recorded for perpetuity.

“Having a fuck pup’s not about its pleasure anyway. Its purpose is serving the pack."

Ramsay had just finished saying this when a little bit of clear fluid dewed at the tip of Reek’s ruined dick. Ramsay’s brow rose in surprise. He swirled it up with a finger and brought it to his lips. He looked up and caught Damon staring down at him with a fierce hunger. Ramsay shot him a wicked smirk and sucked the beaded drop from his fingertip.

“Fuck, Ramsay!”

Pushed over the edge watching the sensual flick of Ramsay's tongue Damon roared and collapsed. His hips flexed spasmodically as he added his load to Reek's fucked out innards.

Reek still beneath him, he laid there a minute catching his breath. “God, it’s good to have _your_ bitch back.” 

Pleased to hear the acknowledgment Ramsay grinned. “Well, as long as he's correctly attributed, I really don’t mind sharing… Speaking of which…”

“Yeah!” Damon chuckled and climbed off. The fuck pup looked ruined but he knew from experience how deceptive Reek could be when it came to appearances: if Ramsay’s bitch excelled at one thing - it was endurance.

He hauled Reek up, carried him to the side of the room, and dropped him with a thump. With a little manhandling and a “click” here and there Reek was soon locked into his breeding stand, all his strappings anchored securely to the eyebolts set in the floor

Fixed in presenting position, chest down, ass up, as soon as Damon stepped away, Luton and Alyn were there in an instant. Noses in Reek’s sloppy ass, they licked wildly, growling at each other while he whimpered and twitched. At the same time, Ben nudged under Reek’s flank giving stingy kisses to his stubbed cock, while Grunt showered his snotty face with drool-laden, sloppy ones.

Skinner broke up this canine ‘lovefest’ jumping in with a vicious snarl. No sooner had the others danced away then he corseted Reek’s tethered waist with his forelimbs, hips pumping as his raw, red cock dripped in anticipation of its reception in a ripe cunt.

“Looks like we weren’t the only ones who missed our fuck pup.” Damon's voice rose so it was audible over Reek's squeal when Skinner hit his mark while the other Boys paced around them snapping and growling.

Ramsay nodded in agreement. "Like I've always said, a good fuck pup's the secret to a happy pack." He handed the recorder over so Damon could snap it onto the tripod, permanently setup to catch the breeding stand's best angle. Then he plumped the pillows behind him and plopped back grinning.

A sudden scuffle broke out among the Boys not fucking Reek's ass, but it blew over quickly.

"They’ll settle down once they’ve each had the chance to knot him a few times."

Damon laughed, “Us too,” as he crawled into bed to join Ramsay among the damp sheets so they could both enjoy the rest of the impending show together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
